celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Station Square
A very Earth-like world, Sonic and his crew cross over to Station Square after an incident with Eggman. This place has humans, robots and even a secretive army-like agency called GUN. Background Station square was originally a normal city, industrious and successful, with its main attractions being a casino (so large it was named Casinopolis), an expansive amusement park, and a fancy hotel with a swimming pool. This all changed when Chaos, a watery humanoid creature perturbed by the selfishness of others and the coveting over the chaos emerald, appeared in the city, where the police were ineffective in taking it down. Thankfully, Sonic was able to take it down, but it escaped. Sonic and co. finally learn that it was Dr. Ivo (Eggman) Robotnik who had released chaos, an entity that originally resided in the Master Emerald, which is the emerald that has control over the lesser chaos emeralds. Eggman had released Chaos with hateful intent, so Chaos acted violently and attempted destroying Sonic and co. on several occasions. The problem was that chaos grew increasingly powerful when Eggman fed it Chaos Emeralds. The original plan was to wipe out the city with a missile, but Tails foiled that plan pre-emptively. Sonic was out grabbing chaos emeralds while Knuckles reassembled the Master Emerald. When Chaos used all of the Emeralds to become Perfect Chaos, Sonic and co. thought it was over, but it turned out that Chaos only used the negative energy in the chaos emeralds, so Sonic was able to draw power from what was left. He then became Super Sonic and neutralized Chaos, making it understand joy and happiness. After that, Eggman retreated and Knuckles brought the Master Emerald to Angel Island, causing it (and Chaos) to once again be at peace. Mulitverse Timeline Metal Sonic, Eggman, and Black Doom have not been so much as heard from in some time. As a result, peace has predominated in the city and surrounding area over the last year and a half, first under the Forgotten Hunters, and now the Altruistic Valorians. As a result of Sonic's constant guardianship, Mobians have begun to immigrate to the city from Angel Island and parts of Mobius. Regions City Proper One of the biggest cities in this world, Sonic and his friends crossed over at some point during their adventures, fighting Eggman and other new dangers along the way. Not too long ago, this used to be a stronghold for GUN, which staunchly opposed the Valorians creeping control over their worlds and tightened their control over it. At some point, the Infected invaded but were repelled by an odd alliance of villains and heroes. GUN's control has since been broken by the Valorians, and the damaged city has been putting itself slowly back together since then. The Valorians have a fairly tight grip on the city now, but there are still packets of GUN troops in hiding. Mystic Ruins A swampy rainforest where part of the Echidna clan used to live, it has strong connections to Angel Island back in Mobius, as that island floated upwards out of it during the event that almost entirely wiped out the Echidna. During the multiverse, outside of the Infected attacking and the Valorians claiming it, it has been mostly undisturbed. The Guardians have a few small bases of operations on the outskirts of the area. Spagonia Arguably the largest city on the world that isn't Station Square or Solleana, Spagonia represents the rest of the varied cities and their cultures scattered throughout this world. During the Dark Gaia event, Sonic, alongside Tails and Professor Pickle, made this their first main hub world, before moving into the desert and Professor Pickle's second place. A European style city with an incredible variety of cultures, this city is the art capital of the world. Solleanna Also known as the City of Water, Sonic and friends visited here and saved the world in an adventure that technically never happened- or no one remembers it, really. In the Multiverse, this small nation used to serve as the base of operations for the Valorians, before they moved into the ARK and combined with the Shield and the Garden. They still have a large prison here, however, and keep a close eye on the city to ensure its safety to this day. GUN Base Ruins The ruined remains of GUN's former base of operations, cleared out by Tails, Shadow, and Omega for the most part. Currently under the tight control of the Valorians to ensure that none of its tech or the locale can be built up again by GUN. Right now, if one were to travel here, they would be under the very watchful eye of Valorian forces. Inhabitants Station Square is a melting pot of many races; within it one can find Mobians, Humans (including personnel of the aforementioned GUN, if you search hard enough) and even Robots. There are, of course, likely representatives of other species, but these are the most prominent. Bestiary *The aforementioned GUN troops, who are now armed with tech from other worlds, such as Mass Effect *Some Valorian troops are also stationed here from time to time. *For the more villainous folks, there are also plenty of helpless civilians to attack See also * Solleanna External links Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Stub Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Binary Cluster Category:Outer Ring